Electric Rock and Bowling Boogaloo
by MercuryManson
Summary: Three monsters in a band together came to Monster High! But each pitch will not be good. Can one girl and one guy mess up a certain couple's relationship?


**Hello! Here's the first chapter of ****_Electric Rock and Bowling Boogaloo_****! I'm writing this along with ainmals1 and SierraGem!**

Chapter 1:

It was a normal day at Monster High. Frankie, Aries, and Lagoona were looking at the poster the Monster High Dance Committee put up. "Oh wow! A Monster High Dance! I would love to go! That is..." Aries looked at Frankie and Lagoona. "...if you girls are going." "Not to worry. Gil already asked me to be his date, so I'm coming to the dance," Lagoona reassured. "I don't have a date, but there's nothing wrong going with friends, so I'll be there, too," Frankie said. "That's great! I'm sure the other girls are going, too," Aries said. "What about you, Aries?" Lagoona asked.

"Me? Well, I just said I was going." "No, I meant a date. Did Heath ask you yet?" Lagoona asked. "Now that I think about it, no...do you think I should ask him?" Aries asked. "Of course not. I'm sure Heath is thinking of a way to ask you right about now," Frankie said.

* * *

"A dance, huh?"

While that was happening, Jackson and Heath were looking at the poster. "Yeah, this is what everybody is getting excited about. Girls, mostly. Who are you taking to the dance, Heath?" Jackson asked. "Who else? My girlfriend! I have to find some way to ask Aries to be my date," Heath said. "You still hadn't ask her?" Jackson asked, surprised. "It just wasn't the right time, okay?! I bet you didn't ask Spirit," Heath said. "Actually, I did ask Spirit, but the Headless Headmistress invited _Holt _to be the DJ at the dance, so I'm not much of a date she wanted," Jackson explained.

Heath sighed. "Even my own cousin asked a girl before me. I don't know why I'm wasting time! I'm gonna ask her to be my date right now." Heath started walking, then quickly stopped. "What if she say no?" "Why would she say no?" Jackson asked. "I don't know! A lot of reasons! She probably don't want to, she's trying to avoid me, she probably already has a date." Heath froze. "What if she already has a date?!" he asked. "Okay, you're being ridiculous. Every guy at school knows you're her boyfriend, so I doubt anyone would ask her. Even if they _did _ask her, I bet she'll deny them, because she got a sweet, nice, smart boyfriend like you." Jackson looked at Heath. "Well, let's just change it to sweet and nice."

Heath smiled. "You're right! I don't know why I was freaking out. Aries loves me and only me," he said. "Yeah, at least you can be with your date," Jackson said. "Cheer up, Jackson. I'm sure Spirit is thinking that she'll still have a great time with you at the dance right about now," Heath said.

* * *

While that was happening, Spirit sighed, as she looked at the poster. "What's the matter, Spirit?" Draculaura asked. "It's nothing. It's just that I thought I'm gonna have fun at the dance with Jackson," Spirit said. Ghoulia moaned. "Because the Headless Headmistress invited Holt to be the DJ at the dance, so both Jackson _and _Holt are gonna be busy," Spirit explained. "Sorry to hear, ghoul, but you can still have fun with us!" Draculaura said. "You girls don't have dates?" Spirit asked. "Oh, I do have a date. Clawd asked me," Draculaura said. Ghoulia groaned. "Slo-Moe asked you to be his date? Oh, I really don't want to be a bother, since you ghouls have dates," Spirit said.

"You're not going to be a bother. We're all gonna have fun together with or without dates. Right, Ghoulia?" Draculaura said. Ghoulia moaned, nodding. "You're right. I'm sure it's gonna be a night to remember," Spirit said.

* * *

Three monsters walked inside Monster High. One monster was tall, pale, and skinny. He had blue eyes and brown curly hair. He wears a white collared shirt, black jeans, and black and white shoes. Another monster was pale, had green eyes, and brown hair. He wears a green hoodie, blue jeans, and green and white shoes. Another monster was also pale, has flat brown hair, and hazel eyes with red lips. She wears a black shirt with a red vest over it, white pants, and red boots.

One of the monsters scoffed. "This place isn't all that great," he said. "I don't know, Michael. It seems all right to me. I mean, some of the monsters look weird, but they don't seem so bad," Another monster told him. "Ha! Looks can be deceiving, Wes. Why are we even here?" Michael asked. "You know why. It's time for a change. And this school is the perfect place," Wes said. "Whatever. Don't expect me to be nice to anybody that gets in my way. I saw that, Shapiro!" Michael said, once he saw her rolling her eyes. Shapiro rolled her eyes at him again.

That's when someone bumped into Michael. "Watch where you going!" Michael said. Aries jumped up. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there," Aries apologized. "Hey, you didn't have to yell at her. She didn't mean to," Frankie said. "Yeah, that was very rude," Lagoona said. Wes came in the conversation. "I am so sorry about my friend here. He kind of has a short temper," Wes explained, "We're new here. My name is Wes Vamper. This is Michael Bat and that's Alyssa Maria Shapiro, but we call her Shapiro." "Welcome to Monster High! My name is Frankie Stein," Frankie greeted. "I'm Lagoona Blue," Lagoona introduced. "And I'm Aries Ghostly! It's great seeing new monsters! You want us to show you around?" Aries asked.

"Nah, we're cool, but thanks," Wes said. "Okay, if you need anything, just come and find us. Hope you have fun here!" Frankie said, as she, Lagoona, and Aries walked away. Wes watched them, as he nudged Michael. "Hey, that blue-haired chick is kinda hot, but of course, you missed your chance by being rude." "Yeah right! If I want her, I can get her. I mean, look at me. Who could resist this?" Michael said. Wes and Shapiro looked at him for a long time. They both looked at each other and instantly laughed. Michael glared at them, as they walked away.

"That's your problem. Both of you are just jealous! Don't hate on the monster!" he said, as he followed them.

**That's it! I'm bad on the beginning, so I'm not sure how this turned out. But still, review!**


End file.
